herofandomcom-20200223-history
Imperialdramon
Imperialdramon is the true protagonist of Digimon Adventure 02. He is mega form of Paildramon. In the English version, they were voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (ExVeemon) and Paul St. Peter (Stingmon) together. in the Japanese version, they were voiced by Junko Noda (ExVeemon) and Naozumi Takahashi (Stingmon). Appearance He resembles an armored quadrupedal dragon that has a laser cannon on his back. When he changes mode, he becomes Fighter Mode, a flying humanoid bipedal dragon with the same laser cannon on his left arm. When change to Paladin Mode, he is an even more powerful alternate form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, achieved after Omnimon gave Imperialdramon Fighter Mode his power in Revenge of Diaboromon. Digimon Adventure 02 'Imperialdramon Dragon Mode' Imperialdramon Dragon Mode was also responsible for transporting the DigiDestined around the world so they could help the Chosen Children of other countries. Interestingly though Imperialdramon Dragon Mode appears to help Sora Takenouchi and Yolei Inoue in Russia even though at the same time, Ken Ichijouji was with Matt Ishida in Mexico and Davis Motomiya was with Mimi Tachikawa and Michael in America, though Gennai mentioned that Imperialdramon Dragon Mode can travel across the world in the blink of an eye. It was through Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that MaloMyotismon was finally destroyed at the very end of Digimon Adventure 02. 'Imperialdramon Fighter Mode' This form was first achieved in Episode 43 of Digimon Adventure 02. When the evil Digimon Daemon and its Daemon Corps appeared, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode was frozen by SkullSatamon. To free Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, the Digimon of the older DigiDestined dedigivolved from their Ultimate forms and gave their remaining power to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode, triggering the Mode Change. Fighter Mode was forced to kill SkullSatamon with his Positron Laser in order to save a busload of children. It was something the DigiDestined regreted as they didn't want to kill, but Imperialdramon Fighter Mode had no choice in the matter. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode subsequently slew SkullSatamon, participated in battle against Daemon and BlackWarGreymon, and ultimately destroyed MaloMyotismon. In Revenge of Diaboromon, he appears to fight against Armageddemon, but is unable to defeat him until Omnimon donates his energy and allows Imperialdramon Fighter Mode to digivolve to Paladin Mode. 'Imperialdramon Paladin Mode' Imperialdramon Fighter Mode had been fighting Armageddemon using his Giga Crusher attack. However, he was not strong enough, and ended up injured in Armageddemon's counterattack. Omnimon, who had already been badly injured and nearly torn apart by Armageddemon's laser whips, gave his remaining energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Omnimon's arms separated from his main body to become Agumon and Gabumon again, whilst his main body became the Omni Sword. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, wielding this sword, turned into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and defeated Armageddemon. He did this by charging at Armageddemon with his Omni Sword. He then impaled Armageddemon through the snout, causing Armageddemon to disintegrate back into countless Kuramon that are absorbed into the Omni Sword with the help of the many bystanders' cellphones. Famous battles *Imperialdramon vs. Triceramon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode vs. SkullSatamon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon vs. Daemon *Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and WarGreymon vs. BlackWarGreymon *Imperialdramon Figter Mode, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon vs. MaloMyotismon﻿ Powers & Ability *Mega Crusher *Positron Laser *Splendor Blade *Eternal Zeal *Giga Crusher *Supreme Positron Laser *Ionic Blaster *Omni Sword Trivia *He doesn't appears in Digimon Adventure tri. but his evil counterpart does. External links * Imperialdramon on Digimon Adventure Wiki Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Successful Category:Multi-beings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Monster Slayers Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Protectors Category:Genderless